


The Choices we Make

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adventure, Blood, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Guts - Freeform, Horror, Humor, Jokes, Kidnapping, Multi, Playing, Psychological Torture, Suspense, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: he life of the Noblesse was hard, Frankenstein knew. While searching for his master he visited a foreign country to seek help. That help gave advice that was less than expected. But the result has pleased his Master. But now that part of his past has come knocking. Who is this girl Fa Ming? What is her purpose? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Noblesse, that right belongs to its creators both artist and story. I do own the Original Character and crack fiction that will be taking place in the story. I mean it is fan Fiction, why not change shit up!

A soft wind blew kicking up a small dust devil, causing a small smile to appear on a petite girl's lips as she looked at Ye-Ran High School. Soft brown-hazel eyes narrowing in speculation. Her heart-shaped face scrunched up as if she was in disbelief that this was the place she needed to be. Then with a straightening of her shoulders and stiffening of her back, the girl walked thru the campus gates onto the School's grounds.

 "Hey, at the back of the school we have a visitor," Tao spoke from his little command post, eyes watched the petite girl. "And I am sure that she is no student. Whose closest?"

 The line was silent for a few seconds before it buzzed and he got Takeo confirming he was on the way. Smirking as he continued to watch the girl, only to freeze because she had paused and was staring up at one of his very well hidden cameras. The slightly raised eyebrow on her face as she shook her head as if amused before looking away. Her gaze focusing on Takeo now that he had arrived.

 Tao frowned as he saw her look rather unimpressed at his comrade, but something about how she had looked at the camera and her reaction didn't sit well with him. Silently he watched and zoomed in as the two started to speak. The audio coming in loud and clear, hoping to get what he could information wise.

 "Miss, can I help you?"

 "I hope so, Sir," the girl replied, her voice flat, giving away nothing, though accented.

 Takeo stared down at the girl, taking in how she was dressed. Though it was casual wear, fitted jeans, a T-shirt that had Kanji on it in a language that was not Korean with an unbuttoned sweater over it. From her skin tone and slight build, she was of at least partial Asian heritage.

 "Depending on what you want, yes," he said, his eyes meeting her hazel ones, noting the mirth that was concealing a calculated gleam underneath, "Obviously you are not a student here miss....?"

 The smile she flashed had both Takeo who was front and center and Tao who watched from his little command room blink. It was bright, friendly, mischievous and predatory all at once. Then it was gone as if it hadn't been there. Her head tilted to the side as if she was thinking about how to answer.

 "You are correct in your reasoning, Mister?" she quipped back, her voice soft and very accented now that she was openly speaking, "I am Fa Ming."

 Takeo looked down at her, getting a gut feeling that something was off about her. But from what he could see, she was just a normal human girl of mixed ethnicity. Though there was just something about her that was setting him on edge. Mentally he was glad it was him that was closest instead of M-21. With his naturally sour disposition, things would be going badly as he acted on instinct instead of thinking rationally.

 "Takeo, I am a security guard for this school. So, Fa Ming, what brings you Ye Ran High School?" he asked politely.

 When she laughed at his words, he noted that it didn't reach her eyes at all. It was dry and humorless as irritation flashed across her face. A brief shake of her head, had long braided black hair slipping over a shoulder.

 "I have been looking for someone. And I got some information that a man matching the description of the person I am looking for is here. Though I will admit, I am surprised that he is at a prestigious school," she paused looking over Takeo's head at the tall white building, her nose wrinkling, "But then again if he was to do his experiments he would want it to be in a place one wouldn't think obviously. Smug, twisted, arrogant, blue-eyed and blond-haired bastard."

 At her word, Takeo narrowed his eyes at her. Already he could hear Tao clicking away on his many keyboards, muttering under his breath. When he looked back at the girl, she was watching him carefully, her lips pressed together as if to keep from doing or saying something.

 "If you do not mind, just who are you looking for?" he asked, relaxing his body and smiling, hoping to disarm the girl.

 "I have no clue what name he goes by now, but when I was a child before he just left, I called him Frankie cause I was unable to say his name," her word a soft whisper as her eyes darted past Takeo to look behind him. "So, does a person fit that description here or not? Cause I do not have time to waste on a pointless conversation."

 Takeo just stared at the girl, how she just shifted gears like it was nothing. Only to stiffen when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He knew who it was without having to look, as he saw the girl step back, her face and eyes guarded now that M-21 arrived. Her cheeks pinking just a little bit as she looked away from them.

 "Hey Takeo, is there a problem?"

 At his comrade's question, Takeo shook his head and kept his blue eyes trained on the girl. Who was now openly refusing to look at him? He watched in amazement as she spun away from him as he reached out to touch her. Standing still he let his hand drop to his side as he felt M-21 stiffen and shift his body to move to stand before the girl, only to find she was now standing before him once more, her eyes meeting his, flashing.

 "I was not aware that etiquette in Korea had changed and it was okay now for a strange man to touch a woman without her consent," Her words bitten out as she backed up. "I will take this as an admission that whom I am looking for is not at this school and that he is a threat with intent to harm my person."

 Tao choked over their comlink at what she just said as Takeo heard M-21 groan. Wanting to absolve the situation and not give the school a bad reputation that their boss had worked so hard to build up, he shook his head.

 "I am sorry, I meant no disrespect to you. And as for my partner here, he is a bit... well... he means no harm," he said, a wry smile dancing at the corners of his mouth, "As for the person who matches your description, there is only one person. May I inquire as to why you are looking for him? It seems urgent."

 The sour look on the girl's face spoke volumes as she sighed. Her movements were clear and deliberate as she kept her eyes on him, refusing to look at M-21 who was now standing by his side again. It was curious how she seemed to react before either of them had actually made a move, almost as if she knew beforehand. But he was certain that she was just a normal human girl. Silently they both watched as the girl pulled out a small red-brown book with gold embossing on the front, indicating it was a passport from China and held it out to him.

 Knowing that Tao was already zoomed in and listening, Takeo took it and opened it up. Quickly he scanned it, making sure it was all in order. Only to have his eyes jump back to the name. Woo, D. Fa Ming. The last name was Korean.  Then down to her age and job description, before looking back at her, waiting for an answer.  Already knowing Tao was running a search on her to see if this was legitimate.

 "That Mister Takeo is personal," she snapped at him, before quirking an eyebrow at him and continuing, "Are you going to ask me for my measurements next? Maybe you are a pervert?"

 The soft chuckle from over the earpiece, as well as from M-21, who he noted with a quick side glance was not looking at him. Making heat rise to his cheeks. Takeo easily recalled his early interactions with the female student Yuna. How he was speaking was being incredibly rude without meaning to be. Raising his hands defensively.

 "NO!, No... I am not trying to... Just that our first priority is to protect all who are in attendance at the school. Both student and staff. Please follow me...." he said, deciding that taking her to his boss, the school chairman might be the easiest thing.

 Spinning in place he started to walk away, catching M-21 falling into step beside him. Neither had to check, they could hear the soft footfalls with their enhanced hearing as Fa Ming walked behind them silently and at a distance. No one saying a single thing as they weaved through the empty halls to the intended destination.

 

* * *

 

 Frankenstein was just finishing up pouring tea into a cup when a soft knock on his office door resounded. Pausing for but a second to tell whoever it was to come in before he handed the cup to his master. Who took it with hands that shook just slightly. It worried him each time his master used his power, draining his life force even more. But there was no way to stop it, it was the fact of life for the Noblesse.

 As he straightened up, getting ready to turn around, he was suddenly hugged from behind, making his eyes go wide as he stayed still. Having no clue who would dare to play this kind of prank on him. Only to feel the blood drain from his face at the words spoken, in a voice he had not heard in a long time.

 "I finally found you, Daddy!"

 Taking a peek at his master, who had his teacup stopped right at his lips. Indicating he was about to drink the tea. The look those red eyes were giving him was questioning and dare he guess amused. And the shocked gasps that came from behind him and his little hugger let him know that this situation just got a lot more complicated and awkward than it needed to be.

 "Really? I was not aware that I was lost or hiding away, Fa Ming," He spoke, as politely as possible, "Please let go of me, and explain, so that no one gets the wrong idea."

 At his mild rebuke, the arms loosened and vanished from his waist, allowing him to take a deep breath of air. His mind trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Why this child would even come looking for him unless she was sent because an answer had been found.

 Carefully he turned around to look down into a pair of brown-hazel eyes that were looking at him as if condemning him for something great. But he didn't miss the pain and sorrow in their depth. With a sigh, he waved a hand to indicate that she should sit on the couch, before looking at two of his three security detail, before deciding to have them sit as well.

 "I have been looking for you for a few years now.... You're a hard man to track down you know? But, when I finally got some information and it led here... I am still in a state of disbelief Franky. This was not what I expected you to do with the answer you were given by granny," she said as she sat and crossed her legs at the ankles.

 The look he shot her had her shaking her head as she waved off the offer of tea. Her eyes were darting all over his office. And his keen gaze didn't miss how she just jumped over M-21 completely as a faint blush crept across her cheeks. It made him smile tightly, already knowing that the man had that effect on women in general.

 "This is what I took from that answer yes. And I enjoy the work I do here, most of the time," he said.

 Watching her as she finally let her gaze come to rest on his Master, he easily noted from knowing her as a child, that her gaze went cold and melancholy before she looked at him. Brightening up greatly.

 "Well, creepy, twisted, snarky, manipulative and loyal all describe you to a tee," she said leaning back. Her hands limply laying in her lap, "But I am here for a reason, well two of them actually. Since I am here in Korea, I think I should visit my cousin, he is attending your school you know."

 Frankenstein paused for a second his mind thinking swiftly through the student body. Her last name was Woo, which was not an uncommon name. There had to be at least a dozen students attending that had the same last name. Though he needed to know the real reason she was here in Korea. He didn't doubt for a second that crazy old bat would let her precious granddaughter leave Greece willingly.

 "To answer both the questions banging around in your head. His name is Woo Ik-Han. My father is his father's brother. And the other... well this school is not the place and not everyone is gathered to hear what I have to say," She said, her voice lilting a bit as if she was singing mockingly at him.

 Nodding his head as another knock came from his office door. Already knowing who it was, Frankenstein didn't even bother to say anything as it opened, revealing the third member of his security guards. Who was giving Fa Ming a complexed look that didn't bode well?

 "Oh, Mister Voyeur decided to join us finally. And Mister Takeo can I have my passport back? I mean that is my only identification while I am here in Korea."

 The soft shuffling he heard, had Frankenstein glancing at the tall, purple-haired man who was flushing darkly. While noting that the other two were smirking at him darkly. Not really wanting to know what happened, especially where Fa Ming was concerned as she was an imp manifested in human flesh. So, when Takeo held out the passport, Frankenstein took it and looked it over. Flipping it open to look at it briefly, pausing and looking into a rather bemused face.

 "The Chinese Consulate?" he asked.

 When the passport was plucked roughly from his hand, Fa Ming sighing dramatically while doing it.

 "A lot changed after you vanished the night before my sixth birthday, Frankenstein. But, I digress, here is not the place to talk about it," She bit out, eyes glazing over in pain, "Let me spend tonight with my cousin and his friends. I am dying to see if Han Shinwoo dropped a pair and finally told Yuna he has a thing for her. Hell, that girl is just as dense, she's been madly in love with him as well, for like ever."

 The silence that fell over the room was thick and uncomfortable at the girl's words. They had all noticed the odd dynamic of that trio. And at one point or another had had Shinwoo approach them about advice on how to either get Yuna to notice him, or to tell her how he felt. But the fact that this actually went farther back than any of them knew only made it more awkward.

 Chancing a glance at his Master, Frankenstein saw him with what he was sure was the same look on his and the trio off to the side. Though his master was also looking directly at Fa Ming.

 "That is fine, you can take tonight to visit with them and catch up. Since you keep stating that everyone is not here, how does my house sound tomorrow evening after school?" Frankenstein asked, doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

 The way he saw her eyes widen, as a smile he recalled she wore as a child appeared on her face, clearly showing how delighted she really was. Drawing a smile of his own to briefly flash as he looked down at her. He knew she was full of ideas, questions, and trouble. The girl hadn't changed that much in twenty-four years.

  
"Then it is a business date. I will make sure that the children don't bother coming over to your house after school tomorrow. I mean, seriously, I am shocked a neat freak like you has tolerated a bunch of messy, teenage human running rampant in your space," she said as she stood up, a light, lilting laugh filled the room, "Alright, so, if you do not mind, I will kidnap the voyeur and he can lead me to the cafeteria, while making friendly with me. It should be lunchtime, Right?"

 Feeling perplexed, Frankenstein looked at Fa Ming, wondering just how the in the hell she had that information. There were only a few solutions he could come up with and none sat well. One, in particular, left his stomach feeling as if it was trying to claw out of his abdomen.  

 As he watched her literally prance over Tao, grabbing his hand and looking at the stunned man as they left the room. The office door clicking shut on the four left behind, like a final ringing note to a dark sonata.

 "Frankenstein?"

 Turning he looked at his master, who was looking back at him.

 "Yes master?" he replied.

 "My tea is cold."

 Those words broke the tension in the room.

 

_**TBC** _

 


	2. Reunions & First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to FiotVelves for being the first to review this story. Thank you darling, it meant a lot.

Tao stood there and watched the strange girl, no woman, as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet to the heels and back again. The smile on her lips as her hazel colored eyes looked down the hallway. He was a bit perturbed at the moment. Eccentric and bossy didn't even begin to describe her, especially with the way she just handled his boss. Or the fact that Frankenstein let her practically run over him while being a snarky little smart mouth with. 

 

He was not too fond of the nickname she had given him either. Voyeur, what kind of nickname was that? Hell, how did she even know where his cameras were hidden. He had taken the time to look up Woo Fa-Ming, after seeing her passport. Trying his best to get her history before heading to the bosses office, but before ten years ago, there was nothing on Woo Fa-Ming. And he had searched hard to find anything, but he was unable to find even a tiny trace. It was like she had never existed. Meaning there was more to this than he was able to get his hands on. Of course, it was a bit strange that the Boss knew who she was. 

 

The sound of the voices drew Tao from his thoughts just as he saw the woman give a low chuckle that made him step away from her. She changed gears and vibes quickly and it was very disconcerting. Watching as she stepped forward, her arms at her side. Giving him a good view of her face. Her gaze was soft and longing as she stared at the familiar group of teens heading their direction. If he didn't know better, he would say she was close to crying. 

 

"Oh, wow... Ikky has really grown." Her words were soft and he was just barely able to hear it over the growing din of students heading towards them for lunch. 

 

As the other students began to file in, he noted that they took note of Fa-Ming and began to whisper. A natural reaction, of course, curiosity was one of the many spices of life. And she looked Asian, yet she didn't. So, when the Ik-Han and others got closer, Ik-Han's face lighting up at seeing him, only to just go still as he and the others saw Fa-Ming. In the next instant, three of the six were rushing forward. 

 

Ik-Han stopping just before the short woman, who opened her arms and hugged him. Showing she was just a few inches taller than him. The hug was brief and gentle, almost as if hesitant with the touching. Odd, considering they were family. Filing it away as he continued to watch the group interact. The way Shinwoo and Yuna were chattering happily with her, they knew her fairly well. 

 

"So, what are you doing in Korea? When did you get back? How long will you be staying De...Fa-Ming?" Ik-Han fired off in rapid succession, drawing a soft sound from the girl. 

 

Tao noted that Ik-Han had been about to call her by another name but stopped. 

 

"Oh, I don't know. Depends on certain things and people. But longer than a week or two this time," She replied, her tone casual as her eyes caught Tao's briefly, "And it is good to see all three of you! But, it is rude not to introduce me to your three friends over there, is it not?" 

 

Giving a small shake of his head, figuring that things would be fine, Tao shot an assessing glance at Fa-Ming and turned the leave.  Not before he got a questioning glance from Regis. Only to give one small shake of his head before vanishing into the throng of students. 

* * *

 

It was quiet. Standing there staring at where a person from his past had just sat moments ago. He couldn't help but wonder why here, why now. So, Frankenstein let out a long-suffering sigh as he picked up the tea set. His master was still sitting on the white couch. Both Takeo and M-21 had already left. This was going to be interesting in the near future. It was obvious that little girl had grown up and was making her own way in the world. But that was what was wrong. 

 

Fa-Ming, she definitely had a few of his personality quirks. Though he was sure that was not a good thing. And knowing that meant she really was gonna be trouble, more than he needed with all that was going on right now. Clenching his teeth Frankenstein stared at the now empty cup in his hand. It struck him as odd that the girl was not in her home village. That she was here in Korea when the village held very strict tenants. Did that mean something happened to the old bat? That couldn't be possible, could it? The woman would only be in her late sixties by now. 

 

"Frankenstein?" 

 

Blinking, he looked at his master, seeing the concerned look in the crimson eyes. Giving a nervous chuckle he looked at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and shook his head. 

 

"It is nothing Master. I am just shocked at seeing her again and all grown up," he said. _"I hope it is nothing."_ He thought mentally to himself.

 

The look that he received clearly said that his master didn't believe him. But like always let it be, not pressing the matter. Watching as Raizel stood up from the couch and gave him one more look, before walking to the office door and letting himself out. 

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Frankenstein placed the teacup and saucer back on the table and flopped into the seat that was just vacated. He didn't like having unknown factors rampaging about. Things were already in a bad state. Frankenstein figured he would just have to wait. Something he had become very good at over the past eight hundred and twenty years.

* * *

 

Regis sat on the couch, silently next to Seria. Both thinking about the evening they had just spent with the group. While Raizel sat in his own chair, quiet like always, though he waved away the offered cup of tea. 

 

"How was today?" Frankenstein asked, his voice soft yet holding a hint of amusement as he looked at Regis and Seria. 

 

Tilting his head, Regis looked over at Seria, who just nodded her head for him to speak. Pressing his lips into a thin line, furrowing his brows, superstitiously peeking at Raizel, who seemed to be a bit distracted. Which he didn't blame him for since that human woman Fa-Ming was truly an enigma. One that continuously evolved throughout the evening. 

 

With a soft grunt, he looked at Tao, Takeo, M-21, Rael, and Karias,  before keeping his gaze on Frankenstein. 

 

"It was different. We did not do our normal routine. Rather something else." he said slowly, still trying to piece the day together in his own head, "We met Ik-Han's cousin, Fa-Ming at the main gate. She seemed on board with doing what we usually do, until Ik-Han reminded them that would be a bad idea. Apparently, she doesn't mix well with electronics." 

 

Lapsing into silence, Regis saw as everyone else looked at Raizel from the corners of their eyes. Since it was a well-known fact that he really was not good at Computer games. It was a few seconds more before Regis had everyone looking back at him. 

 

"So, what did you all do?" Tao asked.

 

Frowning as he thought how to answer that. "We went and saw a movie first. Something about action heroes, Shinwoo was really excited about it. Afterwards, we went to Karaoke, or a place to sing, then to an arcade. It was loud and obnoxious." he stated before smiling and looking over at Seria and seeing her blushing, "It was fun in its own way. The girls were really into playing a game called Dance Dance Revolution. A lot of eye and foot coordination. Seria did exceptionally good, keeping up with Yuna and Fa-Ming easily." 

 

At his words, he noted that Seria darkened considerably. Telling all present that she was embarrassed. But it gave him a real appreciation for how much dexterity she actually had, along with the grace that was required. Meaning he had a lot of catching up to do. 

 

"Is that all?" M-21 asked, his face scrunched up in disbelief, "Because Fa-Ming seemed to be a bit bossy and flippant when we saw it. And there was something off about her and her reactions to us." 

 

Pausing Regis slowly nodded his head. He had noticed it when he had met her at lunchtime, that there was something different about the woman, or as he thought, girl since she was not much taller than himself or even her cousin. Which was corrected after an offhanded comment by Shinwoo? To which they were promptly told she was actually thirty years old. And Regis had not been able to sense any falsehood in her words, which Ik-Han had backed up. 

 

"Yes, actually." he said, narrowing his eyes, "She switched moods rapidly, but I always felt an odd calm radiating from her. As if drawing me in, though she was often tactless, blunt and very rude. Even if it was just to Shinwoo, to tease him. She also blatantly ignored Raizel as if he was not even with us." 

 

Regis swore he could have heard a pin drop in the room with how quiet everyone went. They all took it very seriously to treat him with respect. Then again, it could be because she was a human who didn't know who Raizel was. It chaffed that she didn't even acknowledge the Noblesse a little bit. 

 

"It is fine," Raizel said gently, leaning forward and finally picking up his cup of tea. "She will be coming over tomorrow evening after spending some personal time with the children. Said she will explain everything to all who live here. Starting with how she knows you, personally, Frankenstein." 

 

Regis couldn't help it as he felt his jaw go slack at Raizels words. He racked his brain to see if he could recall Fa-Ming ever talk to Raizel. Unable to, he looked at Seria who just shook her head no as well. Turning to look at Raizel, who seemed unconcerned. 

 

"Well then, I guess we will get a chance to ask questions and get answers," Frankenstein said, his voice dropping a few octaves as his aura flared up, indicating that he was a bit annoyed. Never a good sign.


	3. True Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am conflicted on this chapter. It more or less came out the way I wanted it too. But still, something in me is just not satisfied with it. Though it is good enough for me to be posting the chapter up now.

**General P.O.V.**

 

Everyone just looked in the direction of the front door as another knock resounded from it. Before a soft sigh broke the silence and Frankenstein made his way to it and opened it. It was the exact time that had been given the night prior to when their guest would arrive.  And the tension building in the living room was thick enough it would take a sledgehammer to break it. 

 

So as everyone heard him speak a welcome greeting before a softly mumbled thank you was given, several sets of eyes exchanged a quick superstitious glance. Two of the people in the room had yet to meet this individual and wondered just how a human girl could have the effect she had. While three others were wondering just how bossy and pushy she would be this evening. While two of the last three just wondered what to expect. The last, he just sat there drinking his tea as if nothing out of the normal was happening. 

 

The moment that Frankenstein reappeared with the guest in tow, all eyes were directed towards them. Making the two people pause for a brief moment before introductions were made. 

 

"Everyone, this is, Woo D. Fa-Ming, an old acquaintance of mined," he said his voice soft, polite as one of his eyebrows jumped up on his forehead. 

 

That slight indicator told them that the man was not amused at all. While the petite girl, no woman behind him narrowed her eyes at his back, frowning. 

 

"I would love to say it is a pleasure to meet you all. But I am sure that would be assuming a lot," Fa-Ming said, her voice dripping irritation, taking those gathered by surprise. "Franky, let's cut the bullshit. I hate that name, and I would prefer in the privacy of your own home to be called by my real name thank you!" 

 

Two mouths dropped open at the girl's audacity. Her rudeness was inexcusable as she marched around the tall blond and let her eyes slide over everyone present before she smiled brightly at them. It was open, honest and knowing. But of what none of them could say. 

 

"Excuse me, Everyone this is Woo Delphi Fa-Ming," Frankenstein said again as he motioned with one hand for the girl to take the only open seat on a small ottoman that sat across from his master, who was still drinking his tea, seemingly uncaring of what was going on. 

 

All eye tracked her movement as she made her way to the proffered seat with confidence, grace, and a sense that she just belonged there. It was a rather disconcerting. Amusement showed on a few faces, while one just looked on in disbelief and the last was turning a light shade of red at her actions. 

* * *

 

**Delphi (Fa-Ming) P.O.V.**

 

She knew she was causing waves, putting people out but she didn't care. There was a purpose to what she was doing, so as she sat on the ottoman that Frankenstein had motioned her to. Letting her bad shift off her shoulder to rest at her feet on the floor. She let her eyes once more look at each person in the room, feeling that de Ja Vu feeling settles over her person, meaning that everyone that needed to be here was here. 

 

Lifting an eyebrow to Frankenstein, as if silently using him to explain further other than just introduce her. Which she noted got mixed reactions from everyone gathered before she took a quick peek at the man across from her. A small wave of nervousness washing through her person. 

 

"Ah, yes, my manners," Frankenstein said as he gave a polite cough, "I guess I should tell you all how I know her." 

 

The way a small hum came from the man Frankenstein was standing to was all the indicator that was given he should do just that, had Delphi fighting not to smile. 

 

"You all are aware that I was looking for my master. Well, twenty-six years ago I ended up in Greece, in a little village of Pythia. Having come across the information that the people of that village could help me with my search," he said, his blue eyes glazing just slightly in thought, "That is where I met Fa-Ming...or Delphi. She was four years old and rather... precocious. Her grandmother was who I was looking for. The woman had a certain gift that had the potential to help me locate my master, here." 

 

The way silence hung in the air, Delphi looked around the room. Gauging everyone's reaction to what he was saying. A small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she remembers the first time he walked into the village. His arrogance since that time had not diminished, just softened it looked like. She could tell he was calmer, happier even, now that she had his precious master. 

 

"It is safe to say in the almost two full years I lived there, I learned a lot. And the answer I had been seeking was not given to me. But, I had gotten another helped me greatly," he said. "Though I will admit my curiosity at the fact Delphi you are sitting in my living room right now. When I know the edicts and traditions of your village. How did you get that old bat to consent letting you out of the village?" 

 

When he finished, Delphi knew that he would not expound further. Meaning it was now up to her to do what she had to. Explain her purpose for being there. Her body tensing up at recalling the events of the past that had shaped who she was now, after twenty years. 

 

Closing her eyes she swallowed and took a deep breath before launching into what she had to say, "The edicts and tradition still stand. As for grams, she is dead. Murdered. Along with a good portion of the village, Frankenstein. It happened twenty years ago on my tenth birthday." 

 

Opening her eyes, Delphi bent over and began to pull things out of her bag. A bottle of water, hand towel, small case for contact, a thumb drive, and her cell phone, which she turned off before placing it on the table. She knew that what she was doing was causing those around her to stare, but she didn't care. With care, she opened up the contact case, before raising her hands to her eyes. Which she had closed again. Carefully she removed the colored contacts and put them in the container without even looking at them. 

 

Once that was done, she put her hands to her hair and began to pull out bobby pins, which she dropped on the table before her, only to jerk the long braided wig from her head. The collective gasp she heard had a small, tight smile briefly appearing on her face as her real hair, braided, of course, dropped down her back to pool there.  Next, she reached out for the bottle of water and hand towel. 

 

Still not opening her eyes, Delphi took herself through the actions of opening the bottle, wetting the towel and washing her face. Removing the makeup that expertly hides the bag under her eyes and her natural olive toned skin, indicating she was of Greek heritage. Once done, she put that back on the table blindly. What she did next had her body shaking in trepidation. 

 

Slowly she let her sweater slip down her arms, revealing the skin to them. Again she felt that small tight smile appears on her face, as the fingers of one hand curled into her shoulder and pulled. It was a rather disgusting feeling as she removed the fake skin from her arms, revealing more of her olive toned flesh. But the silence only was broken by heavy breathing of those gathered. 

 

Once the fake skin was removed from both her arms, Delphi spoke up, "Do you recall the answer my grandmother gave you?"

 

Tilting her head in the direction she knew he had last been at. Waiting patiently to see if he would answer. 

 

"Yes, that the answer did not exist," he said. 

 

At that, she laughed. It shook her body as she ran her fingers up her arms, over the markings there that were now barred to everyone. Leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Pain starting to thrum in her chest as she swallowed and fought back to keep her emotions under control. 

 

"That is not correct. She told you, and I quote, ' The answer did not exist, yet," She said, her voice coming out as a mere whisper. "But it does now. That is why I am here. I have that answer you sought so long ago to  your question." 

 

Taking a deep breath, Delphi resolved herself and opened her eyes. Blinking them rapidly as she got them to focus. And she just wanted to shut them again at the looks she was receiving from them all. Well aware of what she looked like, not that she could help it. Her fate was as such. 

 

"You came seeking help in keeping your master from dying from loss of his life force, Frankenstein," she said, her voice still quiet, but she knew it was firm and distant. "I can give it to you... but he has to agree to it. And it is not an easy decision at all. It means a lot of changes will be taking place." 

* * *

 

**Frankenstein P.O.V.**

 

He had been curious as he watched her take everything out of her bag before she literally changed how she looked. The fact she removed contacts was odd, then her hair. Which, once her natural hair was revealed he had a sinking feeling. Glancing down he saw that his Master was paying very close attention to what she was doing.  Though she just continued on. He knew that her skin had always been more olive toned. But he as the makeup came off revealing her natural skin tone, it didn't surprise him at all, it was the dark bags under her eyes that said she didn't sleep that had his attention. 

 

Next came the sweater, revealing her slender arms. When she started to peel the skin from them, he had stared forward until he realized that it was fake. Soon enough he saw the intricate weave of black lines that ran up her arm from wrist to shoulder. He knew those marks, her grandmother had had them. It only reinforced the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

 

But the moment she opened her eyes and spoke to him, correcting him, Frankenstein was horrified. Those eyes that had always been warm brown were now white. No that was not right. Looking more closely at them, he saw that while they appeared as white, there were soft colors shifting in the iris'. The pupil was still a small black dot. At first glance, you'd think she was blind.  He had sought out that village for the powers that the females of a certain lineage had. Tracing back to the origins in the Greek Mythology. And now he was seeing it before him. 

 

"You... You have...." he said trailing off, unable to get it out. Even as her words sunk in about her having the answer. It would be his master's choice to do what he would. 

 

"It is alright. It happened when my grams was killed. You were informed how our family line worked. My grams could do small readings into the near future, no more than a few years. So her answer was accurate. Before telling you that you should settle somewhere and make a place he would enjoy," her voice said, it held a note of sadness. 

 

Nodding, fully aware of how their family line worked. It was not much different than how the Nobles did when they passed down succession and their soul weapon. Death of the previous head, then the next in line would have the power. He felt his eyes going wide as he stared at Delphi, it dawning on him that she had the power, not her mother. 

 

"Delphi...your mother?" he said only to have her wave a hand at him. 

 

"She too died that day. They hid me under the floorboards and denied those men... It cost them their lives. Our village was invaded by those suited men, under orders to bring..." she said, trailing off, her throat working as she breathed. "They killed both of them. I laid there for hours after with their blood dripping on me. I could smell smoke and hear the shouts and screams with gunfire." 

 

Those odd eyes glazing over as he just stood there listening. Knowing that she had been a very sweet, impish child, who was innocent and naive to the outside world. Living an almost fairytale-like world. 

 

"Eventually I crawled out of my little hole, coated in half-dried blood. Made my way to the village where those guys were at. The elder, he was denying them what they wanted, said that what they were looking for didn't exist," her voice bitter as she laughed. "I was hurt, angry and felt something deep inside of me swelling until I stumbled into view of those men. Then my world was washed in a bright yellow, just as blinding as the sun. When I came to all the men and the one who led them were dead." 

 

The blood in his veins froze as he looked at Delphi. He knew what she was talking about. It had been something similar when he had started to do the research and experiments on himself with the dark spear. Only this was her own power coming from the inside in a huge burst. 

 

"It cost me each time that it is used like that. My hair shows how many times it has happened. Each swath of gray running through this braid shows that it was forced against my will," she muttered. "I am unable to be touched by anyone with nothing separating my skin from theirs. Years I roamed after leaving Greece, hiding and supporting myself. Waiting until I knew it was the right time to come to you and your Master to tell you that I had the answer...." 

 

It was not often that he was floored like this, except for Tao's idiocy, as he just looked at the girl. Who looked lonely and lost. Her road he guessed was a hard one. 

* * *

 

**Tao P.O.V.**

 

He had seen a lot in his short few years. Especially with the union. But the changes the girl had made to herself and her story she told was hard to believe. Though he couldn't deny what he was seeing. He was always in search of knowledge, so of course, at one point or another, bored, he had looked up other culture's mythologies. Greece had amused him greatly. The legend of Pythia and the temple there that was to the god of sun and music Apollo was not lost on him. And here he was hearing that it was the truth, that those that descended from the original, who was never mentioned to have taken a lover or having had a child when she herself was the child of the God she served. 

 

Shaking his head as he spoke up, "So, you are saying that you're a demigod?" 

 

The moment she turned and looked at him, Tao had to keep from flinching back at her eyes. It was creepy seeing them, being under that gaze. The frown marring her face as her brow scrunched up. 

 

"No. What are you a fucking moron? I am not a demi-god. My ancestor could be counted as one, but those descended from her, their powers weakened and vary. That is the myth that gave birth to the lore of psychics. Or at least in Greek mythology," she snapped at him. 

 

He wanted to laugh but knew that would be in appropriate. But another thing she had said struck him as odd as he recalled Ik-Han when he tried to hug her. 

 

"Why can you not be touch? Does something happen when you do? Why are you so lonely? You are good at changing your appearance, so why not make friends have a relationship or two? And most important, what is this answer to help Cadis?" he fired off the questions. 

 

The soft groan he got from Takeo and M-21 had him shrugging. They were valid questions. Ones he knew that everyone else, well except for Rael, was probably thinking. 

 

"I figured that at least one of you would wanna know the answer to the touching..." she said, as he watched her reach down and pick up the thumb drive before tossing it to him. "There is a singular folder on there, you can watch any of the videos on there. Though most have crappy footage." 

 

Catching it, Tao looked at it before glancing at Frankenstein who just nodded his head. Smiling like a child at Christmas, Tao set about getting everything set up to watch things. Keeping his ear open to the conversation that he knew was going to continue. 

* * *

 

**Cadis Etrama Di Raizel P.O.V.**

 

Having just sat there watching the strange human woman, he couldn't help but wonder what it was about her. She had completely ignored him yesterday, which he realized might have to do with having the answer she mentioned. He also knew that something about her was pulling at not just him, but everyone in the room. It was like she radiated a type of calm and light considering her brash personality. 

 

Though having lived for over two thousand years, there was a lot he didn't know. It was fine with him, learning as he went. But when his interests was piqued, like it had been when Frankenstein had entered his room wearing his new shirt, lying through his teeth about being the new hired help. He couldn't help it, he agreed with what the man said. Since then he had never been alone or lacking in something amusement. 

 

After the fight with Mazuka, entering into stasis to recuperate, he had been shocked and intrigued by the changes in the world around him. Finding great joy and peace living with the human children that had become an integral part of his life. Now here was this girl, saying that Frankenstein had tried to find an answer to him dying from using his life force and that she had the answer. He wanted to know what it was. 

 

So the moment she tossed a small oblong thing at Tao, her eyes met his. He could tell that she was nervous. It showed. As well as her dissatisfaction with what she was to do. The moment she broke eye contact with him to look at the four others, all nobles he knew it was awkward for her. It showed as her shoulders dropped in defeat. 

 

"It is a three-step process. The first being that I enter a blood contract as a human servant with the Noblesse, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," she said. Her eyes once more meeting his own as she spoke. " Unlike a normal Noble, you are able to have multiple contracted human servants without strain. In fact, it strengthens your own power based on the person. Frankenstein, I am sure gave you a huge boost when you entered the one with him." 

 

Face still blank as he hid his surprise at her knowledge and the truth of her words. Though he wasn't sure how she knew what they were because Frankenstein was always discreet and never gave that information away. 

 

"It comes with my awakened gift. Do not worry, I have had this knowledge for twenty years and have never spoken it to a single soul," she said shrugging her shoulders as if it was not a big deal. 

 

The way he felt Rael's aura flare at her casual manner had Rai shifting and tilting his head to the side. Causing the young Noble to calm and collect himself. It was the smile he saw appear on her lips said she was trying to get a rise out of someone. Reminding him of Frankenstein when he first came to Lukedonia. All brash confidence and arrogance. Picking fights with the other nobles to test his skills and limits. 

 

"If that is the first step Miss Delphi, what are the other two?" Karias asked. 

 

The way she shifted her gaze from him for but a few seconds to look at him, before turning her odd eyes back to him. Rai couldn't miss the faint blush to her cheeks if he tried. 

 

"Step two is equal sharing of blood. Entering into the contract, I just give you my blood and agree to the terms that we'd set. But sharing of blood... that means I am bound...  permanently...." she said, her face going a few shades redder. 

 

What she was talking about was considered personal between nobles. Making him narrow his eyes at her. The way she wiggled uncomfortably at his look, her lips pressing into a barely-there line told him even more. 

 

"The... last step is possession...." she whispered her face now practically glowing under his gaze as that red color flowed down her neck into the top of her shirt. "Essentially making my own life force your own." 

 

The gasp of shocks from Seira and Regis. A small cough from Karias and the telltale growl from Rael. What she was speaking about was very personal and now he understood why she was leaving it to him to make the choice. She was not happy about this. 

 

"Delphi, just how does that keep him from dying?" Frankenstein asked. 

 

Watching as the girl swallowed and looked to his servant, no family. He wanted to hear her explain it. As this matter had never been covered during the time Frankenstein lived with him. 

 

"Well... by entering into the contract with him, he gains more power but can control and seal my own. Which will keep me from using it? So that I don't have my own life force taken from my body. The sharing of blood means that our life forces start to merge. Meaning he can call upon my own life force and power should he need it," she explained. Her words confident and sure. 

 

When she balked at explaining the rest, he noted that the girl was tensing up, curling in on herself. And he didn't think it was possible, but she was going several more shades of red as she now refused to look at anyone in the room. 

* * *

 

**Rael P.O.V.**

 

Unable to rationalize and comprehend what he was hearing, Rael felt rage burn in his gut. This girl was talking about one of the most sacred of things amongst nobles. Shooting a quick glance at Seira, feeling heat rush to his already inflamed face. Not a hint of a lie was coming from the girl, who was refusing to finish her explanation. Then again he didn't want her to. Those not of the Nobles line didn't need to know that information. 

 

When he saw her finally lift her head up, mouthing opening he didn't even try to reign himself in as he rushed forward and grabbed her arm. The shock on her face as she looked up at him before an ear-splitting scream was ripped from her as her face contorted into pain. Though he was not grabbing her hard. Before his mind was awash in bright colors that radiated from the girl he was grabbing. Images began to swim in that mess of colors. 

 

Finding it hard to breathe as his anger faded away. He could see and hear what he had wanted most. It gave him answers and he didn't know how it was possible. Then warmth filled his body with a sense of completion settled, then there was cold and he could see the room around him again. He was on his knees on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Which was blurry. 

 

Lifting a hand up, he touched his face to feel it was wet. Tears, he was crying as the images came back to him. In that instant, he knew what her particular psychic power was. Shaking he just stared at this girl, Delphi. Seeing her gasping for air as her body was wracked with pain as she started to cough. Looking down to where he had grabbed her, Rael saw on her arm a black line snaking its way up it. Blending in with others, as he followed it until he was at her shoulder. 

 

There he saw an inch wide section of her hair go from midnight black to a pale yellow that was similar to his own hair. Still, in a daze, he tilted his head to look around, seeing that everyone was gathered around them. Frankenstein was saying something that he didn't quite hear as he looked to the Noblesse, who was holding Delphi in his arms. 

 

As he watched Frankenstein leave with Seira and Cadis, the sound came back slowly. He hadn't realized that he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat. Blinking his eyes as Karias filled his vision. 

 

"Are you okay, Rael?" he asked. 

 

Giving a small nod of his head, Rael looked at Karias for a few seconds before trying to speak, "She... gave me an answer to one of the questions I had." 

 

It was all he got out as he pushed himself to stand, needing to be away from them all. The room felt so small and closed in. Without excusing himself he made his way up to the small balcony on the second floor. Where he leaned over the rail, letting those images flow through his mind, hearing the words again. Only to feel the hot burn of tears as they fell down his face. He missed his brother and was now what he always wanted to be the head of the house. In that moment he felt so insignificant and lost. 

 

**_TBC_ **


	4. When God's Intervene

 

**Frankenstein**

 

He was not amused. More questions than before were popping into his head. Fa-Ming, no Delphi, was a new factor into the equation. While she had given him answers, it was not the ones he could use directly. No, it was no up to his master, who was holding the said woman. Her face pale as she remained unconscious as they made their way to the labs.

 

Seira moving along silently by him.  Frankenstein was glad to have her in the house at that moment. Do to cultural restraints, Seira would be doing most of the work. While proving a theory he had. Delphi said she avoided contact with others, and thanks to Rael, they now knew why. But did it mean as a whole or just the male populace? Since his master was getting no reaction. 

 

"Frankenstein, I smell blood from the girl," His master stated softly. 

 

Widening his eyes, Frankenstein stepped out of the elevator, quickly making his way to the control panel. Not saying anything, already knowing that his Master would place Delphi on the table as the systems booted up. Seira was also by the tables as well. Her red eyes watching, assessing as she was prone to do. 

 

A loud hum filled the room as he looked up, seeing the table slide into the dual MRI and CT scan machine. Soon enough colored images popped up on the display screens. As well as flat-lined heart, respiration and brainwave rates. The moment Delphi was on the machine, he had the table sliding back into the machine, causing the monitors to come to life as they read everything. Which were all over the place. Indicating high levels of stress, on top of R.E.M. level of activity. Which Frankenstein was sure that Delphi was not currently sleeping, so she couldn't be dreaming. Leaving it to be a similar response like she'd given Rael, though not being touched. 

 

Sighing as he pressed the button and brought the table back out. Frankenstein made his way over, not slowing as he picked up a table. Which already had all the scanned information on it. 

 

"Seira, I need you to remove her clothing and find where she is bleeding from. Then assess how deep and large the wound tract is, please," he stated as he stopped a safe distance away so as not to get an eyeful, before looking at Raizel, "Master can you move away from her, please. It is not polite to watch a woman being undressed without their consent." 

 

Intently watching as Seira did as asked while keeping most of his attention focused on the tablet. Making small notes on the chart he was building for Delphi. Blinking when Seira sat Delphi up, noting her face contorting mildly as she tried to pull away as her shirt came off. Revealing a tightly bound torso. Which he guessed was to further hide her age and gender. Though he visually could see where the blood was seeping from. The left cage, around the lower ribs 9 thru 11. Eying everything in a detached manner as Seira removed the bindings with a flick of her wrist, again revealing several partially healed bruises, inflamed flesh, and faded scars.

 

"It's two inches long and about a half in deep. It missed the lung," Seira stated as she retracted the measuring rod from the wound. 

 

A smile curling his lips, Frankenstein felt a dark desire to get who did that and make them pay. Swiftly nodding his head, typing the information in as he directed Seira on how to hook up the IV for a saline drip and the other monitors. Though the constant rapid eye movement behind Delphi's closed lids got faster when Seira directly touched her, body tensing, making the wound bleed a bit more. The fear and pain etched onto the small woman's face, as sweat beaded on her forehead.

 

His theory proven true that another female could touch her, though it did cause Delphi to be in pain and increase her eye movement. 

 

"Once you finish cleaning her and bandaging the wound join us upstairs, Seira," he said, turning and leaving the lab room. Pausing at the elevator looking back at her. "And thank you for your help." 

 

Looking at his Master, who had the look of someone deep in thought on his face. Not needing to ask what he was thinking about, Frankenstein clutched the tablet more firmly in one hand. So, he could continue to monitor Delphi while he was upstairs. 

 

**Tao**

 

He knew he looked eager as he plugged the jump drive into the USB port. On the large projection screen, a small single folder popped up on the thumb drive. Placing the mouse over it, as he read the folders name aloud, 'Gods' and clicked to open it. There were only 3 video files in it. Each labeled with the name of a Greek God and Date. Causing  Tao to lift an eyebrow before looking at his teammates. Both of whom looked confused. 

 

"So, which one first?" he asked. 

 

When neither of them said a single thing, he turned to look at Regis and Karais, only to see that Rael had joined them again. 

 

"You three had a preference?" he asked them, getting three blank stares and shakes of their head. Making him pout. 

 

"Why don't you start with the oldest file first, Tao," Was a humorless sounding voice of Frankenstein. 

 

Twisting at the waist he saw both Frankenstein and Raizel standing in the door to the living room. Neither's face readable. But from the way Frankenstein was clutching a table in one hand, he could guess at how things were in the labs below. 

 

"How's the girl, boss?" Taeko asked. 

 

The slight twitch of a blond eyebrow as they got a reply was very telling. 

 

"Delphi is unconscious still. She was also wounded. Lower left rib cage. Seira will be joining us once she finishes cleaning and bandaging her," All could hear the worry in the dry sounding response. 

 

Giving a small nod of his head, Tao turned his attention back to the screen. Sliding the mouse over the first video file called Poseidon, dated July of thirteen years ago. Tao double clicked it. Glad it didn't take long to buffer considering the age. 

 

Soon a very damaged video began to play. The audio was fairly clear, though the grainy images indicated it was from an earlier digital camera. It showed a white sandy beach in the distance, with various red tilted houses across the expanse of the water as well, from over the railing of a boat. Where a petite, olive-skinned girl was standing, back to the person recording the video. 

 

"So, tell me again how she ended up at your place Rafael..." A hushed, accented male voice asked.

 

"Apparently a friend of the family asked if she could stay. Mom and Dad didn't elaborate on who, Carlos," The one Rafael replied. 

 

"Strange... So, why did you want me and my digital recorder?" Carlos said, again keeping his voice low. 

 

As they spoke a small girl in a pastel pink dress ran across the camera's line of sight. She was squealing in delight as she made a beeline for the girl standing at the rail of the boat. Only to be stopped as the girl turned and held out a hand in clear indication to stop. Which the child did, clearly pouting at being denied. 

 

"Because I want visual proof that the girl is lying about not being able to be touched. Says it causes extreme pain," Rafael growled, his voice dripping with disdain. 

 

"Oh!? You mean that chick is eluding your natural charm? Denying you another conquest?" was the mocking and slightly scathing reply from Carlos. Only to have the distinct sound of skin meeting skin, followed by a low grunt. 

 

"Just be quiet and record," Rafael replied gruffly as he appeared on the camera. 

 

Carlos remained still and silent as he continued to record. Showing the back of a tall, tan-skinned, dark-haired teen in Khaki shorts, blue polo shirt. Exuding confidence as he strode across the deck towards the two girls. 

 

"Lieza, what have you been told?" Rafael said, rebuking the little girl. 

 

Two sets of eyes turned towards Rafael. One set wide and ashamed, the other leery and on guard. 

 

"It's alright Senor Gaza. She is but a child. No harm was done," came the distinct voice of Fa-Ming.

 

"Still, Mina, she had to learn. Acting in such a manner is unbefitting of a member of the Gaza Family," the boy replied sharply. "Lieza go find your nanny."

 

A small sniff accompanied by a pout before the girl was moving. Soon she was no longer visual to the camera's lens. Leaving the two teens to stare at each other. At least until Rafael reached out to touch the young looking Fa-Ming, who stepped back. 

 

"Please Senor, do not do this," Mina (Fa-Ming) said, her voice shaking. 

 

Again Rafael reached towards her again, missing as she moved away once more. Panic dancing across her face as her back bumped against the ship's railing. Giving her little room to escape. A deep chuckle was heard as Rafael placed both of his arms on either side, pinning her in place. 

 

all of a sudden the sky began to darken behind the two of them, as the camera kept recording. The small waves were starting to swell and rock the boat. But it was going unnoticed by the two who were locked in a staring contest. As a soft curse escaped Carlos' lips as he angled the camera up a bit, catching the way the clouds were rolling violently. 

 

A sharp piercing scream had the camera lowering back to the two teens. Rafael's hand grasping Mina (Fa-Mings) arm, her eyes glowing in a swirl of color. Just as a particularly large swell of water crashed over the edge of the boat. Knocking the two apart as Carlos fell, dropping the camcorder. 

 

Which kept on filming as another wave washed over the boat, which was filled with yelling now. Besides Mina  (Fa-Ming) the water took shape of a man that was barely dressed. A leather looking skirt with leather straps, and seaweed clinging to him. His black eyes cold and angry as he looked around him. Curling his blue lips as he knelt, picking up a shivering Mina (Fa-Ming). Only to have more water rush over the deck of the ship, covering the view in a murky blue before a garbled voice was heard. 

 

"You were careless Apollo's child," 

 

It boomed, though it was barely intelligible due to the water already damaging the camcorder. Which chose that moment to go black due to the damage it had received.

 

One the video finished, TAo felt the urge to twitch where he sat. Quickly pulling up a program, he began to authenticate the video, and the other two. His mind rushing all over the place. Trying to find a way to rationalize what it had just seen. When a ping sounded, he read the message. 

 

"NO WAY!" he exclaimed. "These are unedited, original videos?"

 

Silence met his outburst. Each person absorbed in their own thoughts. After a while, Tao clicked on the next video. Labeled Zeus, March of ten years ago.

 

After a lot of talking, clearly, a set up for a surprise of some sorts, at the famous Teatro Comunale di Bologna. Loads of laughter was heard as the angel of the camera was swinging around revealing a well-dressed couple. The man was tall, well built, his dark eyes shining from under a stylish haircut. 

 

The woman had shoulder length red hair, vibrant green eyes, though, from the way she carried herself, she was on edge. Clearly, she avoided the man's touch as she walked serenely and with grace by his side until he stopped before the opera house. 

 

"Mr. Scarletti?" The woman spoke, her voice very familiar, telling them all who she was, as her hands pressed together in front of her, showing elbow high gloves that she wore. A shaw that matched the peach satin strapless gown she was wearing. 

 

"Miss Farrah, please call me Luciano. We've known each other for almost three full years now," the man said, a patient and a gentle smile on his face. 

 

The small shake of her head as green eyes darted around the street before the opera house. 

 

"Fine, Mr. Luciano, what are we doing here? This cannot be where you are taking for my birthday is it?" Farrah (Fa-Ming) asked. Her voice saying just how skeptical she was. 

 

In the next instance the man, Luciano Scarletti, knelt on one knee, a hand reaching into a pocket. His face looking serious and determined as she stared up at the now stunned woman. Who was blushing almost the same shade of her hair? 

 

"Oh... Mr... I..." Farrah (Fa-Ming) stuttered. 

 

As soon as Luciano pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Silence fell. Several passersby had stopped to watch. 

 

"Miss Farrah, it's been almost three years since we've met. And I am thankful that God himself lead you into my life. I know we've not dated, but please do me the honor of marrying me," Luciano said. His voice showing how nervous was as he waited for an answer.

 

The gathered crowd oh'd and ah'd. Exclaiming how romantic the whole scene was. While Farrah (Fa-Ming) just continued to stand and stare, a sad look in her eyes. Her mouth opening to speak when a brilliant white flash illuminated the area. 

 

Once it had faded it was no longer romantic. Farrah (Fa-Ming) was on her ass, dress hiked up showing plenty of legs as she looked at the prone, smoking body of Luciano Scarletti. Horror written across her face as another brilliant flash covered the area, while screams filled the air.

 

Once everything was visible again, it showed Luciano's body a crispy char, while those around had what looked to be steaming bits of flesh and entrails sticking to them. After a few minutes, the camera clattered to the ground, still recording at an odd angle. A tall silver-haired man dressed in a tuxedo walked towards Farrah (Fa-Ming)

 

His voice boomed, commanding those around him. Causing everyone to go into action immediately. 

 

"Child, it is time to move you again. Dionysus, take care of the humans and collected that recording device," The booming voice said softer this time.

 

Then the man bent down and scooped up the woman, whose wig had fallen from her head, revealing black braided hair with three white streaks in it. Then they were gone as if they'd never been there.

 

In short order, a man dressed in a rich purple suit appeared and seemed to manipulate things. In short order, everyone believed the poor man had been alone, waiting as he was struck by lightning. The man then turned, picking up the camcorder, smiling sadly into it before the thing cut off,  ending the video. 

 

Once more silence filled the living room. Tao knew he didn't want to voice his thoughts. Because that video left no room for doubt in his mind. Swallowing Tao clicked on the final video. It was marked for five days ago. Named for Ares and Artemis, the gods of war and moonlight and maidens.

 

The moment it started, the distinctive sound of gunfire filled the room. As the flash of a barrel on one side of the camera's lens, while on the other a woman fell to the ground. Eyes sightless and a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. 

 

"Now that the distraction is gone, you care to tell me Fa-Ming D. Woo, how you've been evading my employer?" A tenor male voice echoed from off-screen. 

 

Which banner over to a curled up form of Fa-Ming on the ground. Pain etched across her face as she stared defiantly back, not saying a word.

 

The sounds of muffled footsteps before a slim built Asian male with bleached blond hair appeared. Only to squat down before the huddles Fa-Ming. Reaching a black-gloved hand out, he grasped her streaked braided hair, lifting her roughly up and shaking her violently as the recorder zoomed in, chuckling darkly. Getting a good view of her slightly bruised face and split lip.

 

"Tch! Your silence won't help you. My employer has been looking for you for a long time. And you've been here in China the whole time. Serving as an aide to the Chinese Consulate," the man said, his voice amused as he sneered down at her.

 

Again Fa-Ming said not a single word, just continued to stare defiantly at him. Her gaze a bit condemning brown eyes. Causing the man to shake her again, even harder, before tossing her hard to the ground. 

 

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow you won't be my problem. Pity though, I cannot touch your ass. Pretty sure you'd be a screamer..."Came his cynical reply. 

 

As the man turned to walkway, he paused, body going lax. Then without warning, he spun towards the person recording, gun pulled and fired. His dark eyes flashing with bloodlust. Only to continue to shoot at the apparent others in the room. 

 

"DAMMIT ARES!" Came a shrill female voice.

 

The blond-haired Asian stopped firing to look at how spoke. 

 

"Shit, shut up Artemis and gather the stupid bitch," he snapped. "I hate wearing a fucking meat suit." 

 

There was an annoyed groan as a pale, stunning, dark-haired beauty stepped into view. Kneeling and gathered up Fa-Ming into her arms, earning a very pain filled cry as a red stain became visible on her left side.

 

"Ares quit being an inconsiderate ass for once. She is fucking hurt. Grab the recording device, and make everyone here vanish. IT would be troublesome if that organization has any leads to find her," Artemis said, harsh words a contrast to her pale, delicate beauty.

 

A soft sigh came from the barely conscious Fa-Ming as she lifted a finger in a rude gesture to Ares, who sputtered indignantly. Artemis smiled and vanished from sight.

 

"She is definitely of his lineage. Now to make sure they cannot trace her. I just hope she doesn't try to fight what the sister of Fate decided for her,"  Ares muttered, stomping to the camera and lift it, curling his lip before shutting it off. 

 

**General P.O.V**

 

"That explains the wound," Came a quiet voice. 

 

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at the speaker. As she stared nonplussed back at them. 

 

"Yeah, but it raises more questions than answers," Taeko said. Earning a small nod from everyone gathered. 

 

Tao though was stuck on the mention of an organization. It had him wondering just who this organization is and if it was the same one who killed her family when she was a child. There was so much. Looking up he looked at Frankenstein who was staring at the tablet he held, but the slight tightening around his eyes and mouth told much. 

 

The room remained silent for a while yet. Letting each there process and think about everything. 

 

_ TBC _

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 01/14)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/5)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/5)

Obsession: (updated 12/22)

Predation: (updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/08)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 11/15)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse or it's characters. That right belongs to Son Jeho and Lee Kwangsu. But, I do claim the idea that is the basis for this crack story.}
> 
> [A/N: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. But eventually, I just gave up and let it write itself, for better or not.]


	5. Decisions on the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse or it's characters. That right belongs to Son Jeho and Lee Kwangsu. But, I do claim the idea that is the basis for this crack story.}

**** The silence in the wake of the videos was heavy. Only to be broken by a slight vibration followed by the bootup Jingle for a cellphone. Which had everyone look confused before a familiar laugh filled the room. The laugh belonging to a person who was not even there at the current moment. Drawing all their attention to the cluttered and abandoned coffee table. Where a screen was lit up with the image of the person's who laughter was being heard. 

Several pairs of eyes met and a silent conversation ensued before Frankenstein strode over to the phone. Looking down at the small, rubber encased device. Watching as the ringtone stopped and then repeated, causing him to frown a bit. He knew that they were related, had it from Fa-Ming's own lips. So, of course, it'd make sense that they'd have each the others cell numbers. But he knew that the phone had been turned off. 

Reaching down and picking it up, he swiped his finger across the screen, unlocking and answering at once. Lifting it to his ear, he heard a sigh of relaxation come from the other end. Deciding that now was opportune, Frankenstein turned towards the others and smiled. 

"Hello! Delphi?" came Ik-Han's voice, a bit worried. "I was worried. Are you alright? Do I need to have mother meet you? How was the meeting with your acquaintance?" 

Closing his eyes, Frankenstein replied, "Good evening, Ik-Han." 

The long pause from the boy had him tensing. 

"Chairman?" was the only thing that came over the line. 

"Yes," he replied. Again waiting. 

"Uh...why are you on Fa-Ming's phone? Are you the acquaintance that she was to meet? I-is she...a-alright?" came his questions, worry lacing them heavily. 

"I am. She is currently sleeping. She passed out," he replied. Keeping his answers short as possible. 

"Oh...I am not surprised at hearing she is asleep, Chairman. She has severe insomnia. And if I have to guess by the way she was acting last night, it has been at least ten or more days since she last slept," Ik-Han said,  pausing again. "But I was not aware that you... knew my cousin, personally." 

He smiled at that. "I do. I met her when she was much younger, Ik-Han. Though I did not know you were related until she told me yesterday before going to meet you guys at Lunch," he said. "Is there anything I need to know about her to help ensure that she has a peaceful rest?"

Again there was a pause on the other end of the line. While waiting, Frankenstein pulled the cell from his ear and pressed the hands-free button, allowing the others to hear what was also said. It was clear by the soft sounds of fabric rustling that Ik-Han was thinking about how to answer his question. 

"If it is you Chairman and the others at the house than I feel comfortable giving you information on my cousin," Ik-Han said slowly. "She has Fibromyalgia, so physical contact can be extremely painful for Fa-Ming. On top of she just hates having her personal space invaded, to begin with. So, if you try to touch her, please, wrap her in a blanket. Her insomnia is due to something traumatic during her childhood, leaving her with severe nightmares, from what I have learned over the years. But she won't talk about it." 

Again Ik-Han went quiet on the other end of the line. Letting his blue eyes meet his master's, a small amused smile curling his lips, Frankenstein realized that Delphi was rather smart about what she chose to let others believe. Fibromyalgia was a good choice for not being touched. Though he knew after Rael touching her the reason for it, on top of the 'nightmares'. A resourceful and inventive girl. 

"Chairman? I am... glad that you were her acquaintance and are allowing her to stay the night there. I feared for her," Ik-Han said, his voice soft. 

This drew his attention back to the cell phone he still held. Glancing down at it, feeling a small wave of consternation at what was just said. 

"Oh, Why?" He asked. 

Ik-Han was silent for a few seconds more before replying, "Because I thought she would try to visit her father, my uncle. That would be exceptionally toxic for her. He doesn't' want anything to do with her. My aunt, his wife, is confused by this. And the only thing I know is that Fa-Ming's mom is hated by the man, thus so is she. It eats away at her, as he is the only living parent she has. And she is stubborn enough to keep trying to fix that bridge." 

Nodding his head at no one in particular as he glanced down at the tablet he held in his other hand. Seeing Delphi shifting and moving on the bed. Her face scrunched up in discomfort as he recalled something he once heard her grandmother and mother talking about, concerning her father. Necessity and duty. Good reasons for someone to hate another person, and the result of a liaison. 

This information was more than helpful,  giving him the ability to plan ahead. Because he didn't want harm to come to the girl before his master made his decisions. 

"I understand. How long does Fa-Ming usually sleep after crashing from staying awake, Ik-Han?" he asked, turning it back to other concerns. 

"Oh, a day maybe two," he supplied. "Will... will you keep me informed? My mother worries about Fa-Ming. Sees her as a daughter she never had." 

"Of course, Ik-Han," Frankenstein said, his eyes meeting red ones that were assessing. 

A small nod, had him knowing it was time to end the call. Giving a small nod back in response as Ik-Han yawned on the other end. 

"I think it is time for you to go to bed. You still have classes tomorrow, Ik-Han," he said. Earning a grunt from the boy as the phone line went dead. 

The room was once more silent as he pressed the button on the side of the phone to turn it off. He thought about all that they had learned, from Delphi, the video's, and now Ik-Han. Wondering just how this would make things change. But one thing that bothered him greatly was the mention of an organization that was looking for Delphi, for her unique power. 

** 000 **

He couldn't believe what he had just seen, even heard. It was improbable. And the only person who could further elaborate, well they were currently unconscious in the labs below the house. The girl was definitely a strange one. And didn't seem to like him that much. Not that it was much of an issue. 

And the fact that she was important to one of Raziel's human friends, meant that she had to be protected too. And the look on Frankenstein's face at that moment said that he was not about to let her leave this house, if ever. Which could cause a plethora of issues, if not outright problems? Her uncanny actions to him yesterday still fresh in his mind. The way she had dodged not only him but Takeo as well. Like she'd known beforehand their actions. Then again, with new knowledge, it was probably an accurate assessment. 

Glancing over to Raizel, he saw the Noblesse looking very lost in thought. Though his face was the same impassive mask as always. The slight tension in his body was the giveaway. He noted earlier that he had tensed up a lot as she was explaining the steps to how she could save him. Not quite understanding anything other than the sharing of blood in a contract. Because it had been what he had done to awaken the sleeping power of the werewolf inside himself. 

Rael had taken her news the hardest. But Seira, Regis, and Karias had not seemed to pleased by it either. The way she had turned a dark red under her natural olive skin tone was telling that she was not happy and very embarrassed by it. Her scent only made it more pronounced to his enhanced nose. Raizel had just looked at her, face shut down completely. Looking cold and distant. Yet not quite to the level, it did when he was angry. 

This was going to be a huge mess. He could just see it now with the Union becoming more active. Which brought him to the organization that was after her. Could it also be the union? Her power would be useful, even if it was limited.

** 000 **

Tao was unsure of what to think or do. He knew that Ik-Han was good at hacking, hell it was how they had met. But the worry for the woman in the boy's voice was clear. And the fact that he was worried she'd seek her father out to try and build a bridge where it sounded as if nothing could be built. Yeah, he had no recollection of anything from his past. Just like M-21 and Takeo. Meaning she understood being alone, having next to no one. 

It endeared her to him. And he had a need to get more information from her. This whole God's are real thing was intriguing. The proof was in the videos, unedited, untouched video's. Which meant that the organization that had been mentioned in the last one, well he had a theory, but would say nothing, letting the others draw their own conclusion until he could talk to Fa-Ming, no Delphi. 

Smiling at the questions he had, Tao turned back to the screen that was still blank from the end of the last video. It was time to do some more research into the supernatural. 

** 000 **

His thoughts were his own. He had no need of what was being offered. But he knew that it would make the others happy if he took them, or a part of them. The girl was not amused by this. Clearly indicated by how she had reacted. And for him to do such a thing meant that there'd be no other. Her information was very accurate. But having seen what happened when Rael had grasped her in his rage, left him in shock. 

He had only left the mansion and Lukedonia once in his youth. Coming across humans who were being suppressed by stronger beings. He had felt a kinship, bond with them. Going so far as the annihilate the ones who were causing the problems. It had, of course, cost him his life force. But he had learned a lot from that small little jaunt to the outer world. It had been before Frankenstein and Muzaka had come into his life. 

But now he had to think about this whole situation, very carefully. Because this was a human life, though touched with power that was both natural and unnatural, and related to one of the human children he cherished. Just telling her was not an option. She needed him. The help he would provide by sealing her powers. But the boost to his own would only help shorten his life unless he took the second and third step. 

Closing his eyes, he felt exhausted. Wanting sleep he turned without a word and made his way towards the stairs and the room he had been given. It was a silent cue for the others to follow suit. 

**_ TBC _ **


	6. Learning new Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Noblesse, that right belongs to Son Jeho. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** In the few weeks since Delphi had entered his house, a routine had been established. She never left the house unless she had two people minimum with her. Or she went with the kids and his master to do something for fun. She had also started helping with the chores and cooking. The latter had surprised him greatly. As she didn't seem to be very domesticated, indicated by her personality alone. 

 

Frankenstein watched as they all sat at the table. The children all chattering excitedly with Muzaka. Who he was sure had an ulterior motive for being there. Though the man would occasionally look towards Delphi, who was smiling but not speaking. Which she had not done since they all showed up with bags laden with Ramen.

 

Looking at the others as they waited for Rai to eat his ramen so they could. Though he was disturbed by the fact that Delphi had not spoken once. It had him on edge. She always had a snide, snarky comment. Leaving Frankenstein wondering if he should speak up.

 

"Hey Fa-Ming, you feeling alright?" Shin-woo blurted out of nowhere.

 

This brought the table to a standstill. Leaving it so quiet he was sure if he dropped a pin on the carpet you'd hear it echo. Delphi just blinked a few times before smiling softly. 

 

"I'm sorry. I guess I am tired. Please, excuse me," she mumbled. 

 

When her eyes met his, Frankenstein cleared his throat and nodded. The smile on her face got a bit wider showing how grateful she was, as she pushed the chair away from the table. Giving a small bow, he and everyone else, watched her walk away and to the stairs. 

 

"Do you think it is her Fibromyalgia?" Yuna asked.

 

Realizing that the kids still operated under that little white lie, Muzaka having no knowledge of her. Frankenstein confirmed it. Only for Raizel to pick up his chopsticks and start eating his ramen. Cutting the growing tension as Frankenstein saw Muzaka give a quick look towards where Delphi had gone. He knew the man was exceptionally perceptive, given his normal lackadaisical appearance. 

 

**000**

 

It had been an unexpected surprise when Muzaka just showed up. Knowing there had to be more to his sudden appearance than just to visit. .The kids were his first priority. And he knew Muzaka was aware of it. Though Raizel did enjoy introducing his oldest friend to the joys of ramen.

 

He'd been a bit leery of the food which had been amusing. But his silent interest in the houses newest member had not just set himself, but the others on edge. More-so when the outspoken girl had stayed quiet until Shin-woo had addressed her. Just to have her agree and excuse herself. 

 

Still not sure about her, or her purpose, Rai had done what he though logical, eat his ramen. It had grown enough to be palatable. Silently he told Frankenstein to check on her later. The need to keep up appearances strong and everyone else knew it too. 

 

It was sometime later, the children now safe at home. As he stood there with Regis and Seira. Muzaka staring back. Raizel frowned not liking what his friend had declared. It was a blatant threat to the welfare of the children. He knew Muzaka wouldn't just make it without a motive. And the loss of his wife and daughter had planted a deep hate for humans in him. Raizel wanted to change that, but he knew it was futile. So, it meant that they'd be fighting again in the near future.

 

**000**

 

Saying the words had been a little harder than he had thought. But he had to make Raizel believe he was serious. So, when they fought Raizel wouldn't hold back. Shrugging as he readied himself to head back to Dr. Crombels. Only to pause, the fine hairs all over his body standing on end. Just like they had when he entered Frankenstein's house. Being in close proximity to the silent human girl, Fa-Ming.

 

Spinning around, Muzaka stared wide-eyed. Said girl was right there. Only she appeared a lot different. Her black hair was braided and had streaks of white and on pale yellow through it. Her now bare arms had odd interwoven lines up and down their length. But the biggest was her eyes. They had pupils but were seemingly colorless. Except at the same time, they weren't. 

 

"I approve of what you're doing, Muzaka, True Lord of the Werewolves," she said, her voice soft but powerful as she smirked openly at him.

 

He was not sure how she was there. Or how she thought she knew what she was talking about. 

 

"I know. It is one of many ideas you had. You chose it because you care. Not because you're a certifiable ass, though that still applies," she said, her words meant to be teasing.

 

This had him reacting. Closing the distance he grabbed at her. His hands sliding through what was an image. A very warm feeling image, that left a slime like feeling on his hands. 

 

"If it was anyone else, I'd say pervert," she quipped as she laughed. 

 

"Who are you?" he asked, a bit disturbed. 

 

This had the image raising an eyebrow as they replied, "Odd. Shouldn't you ask, What?"

 

Growling low, Muzaka cracked his knuckles. 

 

"Fine, fine. Spoilsport. I am Fa-Ming as far as you are concerned," she said. "Damn... I... have to... go." 

 

Her face contorting in a mix of irritation and amusement. Then in the next second, the image was gone. Wiping his hands on his pants, Muzaka took off. This night was just too heavy and confusing for him to want to deal with any more bullshit. 

 

**000**

 

Groaning as she came back to awareness, Delphi squinted at the brightness in her room. Hating how her head throbbed as if some hyperactive pygmy was beating a discordant melody. As her vision focused a bit more she realized she had been moved from where she'd fallen to the floor when her power took control of her for that oh-so-wonderful out of body experience. Something she was not aware she could do. Hell, she didn't want to do it ever again.

 

Next was that she was surrounded by multiple people while wearing nothing but a bath towel. Causing heat to flood her face as she felt her emotions start to filter in. The main being anger at her personal space being invaded. 

 

"Delphi, can you hear me?" 

 

At Frankensteins voice breaking into her train of thoughts, she rolled her eyes to glare at him. Only making him smile back at her, the smug bastard.

 

"Yes, daddy, I can hear you just fine," she said with a heavy helping of sarcasm. 

 

This earned a mix of laughter and a gasp of shock. While Frankenstein had a noticeable twitch of one eyebrow.

 

"Good, care to explain what happened tonight?" he asked, a saccharine smile to match his tone. 

 

Knowing not to push it any further, she thought about how to phrase her next words. Everybody in the house was in her room. Including Cadis Etrama di Raizel. The person she'd been trying to avoid without avoiding him outright. An oxymoron in of its own self. So, there was no hiding anything from them at the moment. 

 

"I was uncomfortable around Muzaka. And instead of causing drama none of us needed, also to keep from having the kiddos memory wiped, I stayed quiet. Until an opportunity presented itself to be polite and excuse myself," She said, closing her eyes. 

 

"Okay. Any particular reason you got an odd feeling from him?" Frankenstein asked her. "And do not forget you were collapsed on your floor, completely unresponsive." 

 

Sticking her tongue out at him, she kept her eyes shut. She could feel the weight of all their gazes.

 

"Because I saw who he was. His past as it directly related to the Noblesse. It is...numbing," she muttered very softly. "As for the other, why should I explain myself to a bunch of inconsiderate, jack-ass perverts, who are gathered around me while I am barely decent because of a bath towel?" 

 

Cracking her eyes open, she saw as almost everyone's face, Frankenstein included, flush in various shades of red. Seira had a dark smile twitching at the edge of her lips. Meaning she had tried to be rationale for which Delphi was thankful. 

 

There was softly murmured words as all the men looked away. Then with several more muttered apologies, most shuffled out of the room. Leaving her alone with Frankenstein, Raizel, and Tao. Who all politely looked away as she climbed under her bed covers. 

 

"I had a knockout session. My ability kicked in," She remarked, giving a pointed look that there'd be no more on that topic. 

 

The looks she got spoke volumes. Tao pouting, but his eyes glittering at what she did say. Frankenstein had that look she knew from her childhood. He'd be revisiting this, much to her displeasure. And the last was Raizel, whose face was its normal blank mask. But his body language screamed his disbelief at what she said. Of course, she had figured he'd somehow know she hadn't spoken the full truth. But his silence was truly golden and appreciated. 

 

_**TBC** _

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	7. Cookies for you, Cookies for me; Cookies for All?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Noblesse, that right belongs to Son Jeho. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** He frowned at the stack of papers on his desk. It was mostly bills, or IOU's that built up from Tao, who had literally repurposed the Security system of the school. And while he could easily pay for it all, Frankenstein smiled thinly with more than a touch of darkness behind it, as he put those in a separate pile. He'd be deducting it from the man's pay for a few paychecks. Hoping it would teach the tech junkie to ask first, not later. 

 

Closing his eyes as he leaned back, Frankenstein felt the connection with his master. It had been a few days since Muzaka's visit and Delphi's fainting spell. And the damned girl hadn't said much more on why she had, other than to reiterate that it was her 'powers' doing. Causing them to be in a stubborn stalemate of wills. Neither backing down and neither winning, though he had a feeling she didn't want to win, just for him to leave it alone. 

 

Her abilities were still mostly unknown. His thirst for knowledge was strong. This was something he needed more of. Her clan's powers were the things of legends and myths. Yet, she didn't talk about it or even brag. Instead, she hated it, or it seemed like she hated it. Of course, he knew the burden of power. His darkness always was trying to take him over.  Plus the worry he felt for his masters continuing declining health. But Frankenstein knew not to push that issue about how Delphi could help him. That was for her and his master to deal with. Though it was like watching Shin-woo when he was trying to get Yuna's attention, only to be shot down. 

 

**000**

 

She looked down at the Noblesse as he just sat there staring at the book in his lap. Eyes narrowing in small fractions as she fought from twitching and ripping the damn text from his hand to get his attention. She helped around the house, yes. It was her way of paying her part of the rent dammit while doing what she was supposed to do. Of course, she left that in this... this dipshit's hands. Really she was not liking him at the moment. 

 

"I am presuming that your answer to my question is no. Okay!" she chirped before starting to walk away.

 

Of course, this get's his attention. She could feel his eyes on her person, causing the fine hairs on her body to stand up. Stopping and turning her head to look at Raizel, she lifted an eyebrow expectantly. There was no way she would bend and bow to this man. Prophecy be fucking damned! She was a woman who had been surviving on her own, hunted. Cursed by the Greek Gods, with a power she didn't really want. A destiny that was floating in the air, based on the whim of this one man.

 

"What?" she asked, trying to sound polite. 

 

"I would like more of the sweet biscuits, please," Raizel said, before turning to his book. 

 

She twitched. He was polite, but she was not his servant. So, she smiled as she looked at him. And thought to tell him no, before sniffing rudely and going to the kitchen. She should have a seran wrapped loaf of the dough in the fridge from the last batch she made two days ago. Only to find that it was gone, meaning that the last of her cookies had been eaten. 

 

"Well fuck a duck!" Delphi hissed. 

 

This brought a soft chuckle from Karias' who was on home duty for the day more so since Raizel stayed home. Not that she minded the quirky blond vampire. No, she found she enjoyed his company greatly. Pulling her head out of the fridge she turned to look at Raizel who was looking at her. 

 

"There is no more cookie dough. I have to make more," she said, pausing to smile widely at the idea that struck her and hard. "Hey, why don't you come help me make the dough, that way you can enjoy it more. I mean I was taught that you enjoy something when you help create and make it." 

 

This had Karais frowning at her, eyes narrowed as if she just blasphemed. Shrugging her shoulders, Delphi moved about the kitchen as if she had always lived in the house, gathering up the stuff she'd need. Flour, Butter, Eggs, Vanilla extract, sugar, mixing bowl, measuring cups and setting them on the counter. Not stopping when she felt a presence behind her. Instead, she went through explaining what she did as she did it. 

 

Mentally she was crowing with delight. She knew that the Noblesse was a curious person. He actually listened more than they all gave him credit for. And he actually wanted to learn to do something, something for himself. 

 

**000**

 

Karia's stood there staring. He had been shocked, scandalized even, when Delphi had told the Noblesse he could 'help' her make the sugar cookies. And all when she knew who she was talking too. But that was not why he was staring now. No, that had to do with the two before him. He could feel the heat flush his face, and he knew he should look away as the air filled with power. But his red eyes were glued to the scene before him. 

 

It had started when Delphi had pulled one of the four dough loaves from the fridge to cut it into cookies to bake. She had been explaining to the Noblesse why she was cutting them in half-inch increments. Slightly distracted the knife nicked her finger. This had the woman looking shocked before turning to go to the kitchen sink and rinse it off with cold water to help stem the blood. All while his senses were flaring. They didn't need blood per say. But the smell from it was fragrant. 

 

Then he saw the Noblesse stop her by grabbing her hand and holding it up. From there it was now what he was seeing. The silent conversation that was happening between the two of them. Both stiff, movements slow. Karias' swallowed as he listened to what was being said. 

 

"But are you sure?" Delphi said in a hushed whisper. 

 

Karias' felt a bit faint at the amount of power that was filling the room, pressing down on him. Giving him a new appreciation for the Noblesse, as well as the tiny human woman who seemed to always shine with an inner light that seemed to draw them all to her and into her little world. 

 

**000**

 

He had been surprised when the woman had asked him if he would like to help her make something. It was a nice change of pace. Everyone else catered to him and his needs.  Which he was thoroughly used to. Rarely did he get to learn new stuff, outside of reading and interacting with the human children. So, of course, he had taken her up on her offer. And he was amazed at how accurate one had to be to make something so simple as sweet biscuits. No, Sugar Cookies. 

 

Though he didn't like having to wait at least an hour before being able to slice up the dough to bake it. Delphi's explanations were easy to follow and remember. He would have to try to make the cookies at a later date on his own. That would surprise the others. But now, he was in a battle of wills as he held Delphi's hand in his own. The warmth that was her skin had his own tingling. The smell of her blood was damning as it called from the power coursing through her veins. 

 

Their silent conversation was ended when she spoke up, asking him if he was sure. Letting him know that she was leaving it all up to him. Narrowing his eyes, so he was looking at her through the slits his eyes had become as he thought about it. This was just a first step, and it would be beneficial in many others ways. And each bond had different abilities. One was already known since he'd be able to leash her power like he had Frankensteins. 

 

"Then you agree to the terms of the contract?" he asked. 

 

The way her head just dipped up and down once was all he needed. Lifting her tiny hand the rest of the way up, he put the finger into his mouth. Letting his tongue swipe over the injured pad. Taking in her blood as he healed her flesh. His eyes never leaving her face which grew very red at what he was doing, confusing him. But that was forgotten as her power rushed through his body, lighting it up from the inside out. It was a major rush. 

 

Frankenstein had been sneaky about how he had given his blood. Mixing it in with the tea he served. But it was obvious. The tea held the smell of dark power. A power that he knew belonged to the man he cared for, even if he could be aggravating in his loyalty and personality quirks. But this, this was like the sun had entered his body, was filling him with that light. And it left him feeling oddly happy and breathless as he pulled the finger from his mouth. Noting that Delphi was no longer looking at him. 

 

With great care to not hurt her, he pushed his thoughts at her,  _ "Can you hear me?" _

 

When all she did was stiffen, he felt a wave of confusion wash over him. That and mild embarrassment, coupled with the feeling of being flustered. This was not what he was feeling. So he tried again, only to have that wave of confusion wash over him again. Amusing to him. There was no mental link, no, they had an emotional link. Carefully, Raizel pushed his feeling of being amusement at her. Watching as she jerked her head up to look at him. Allowing him to see the soft, barely visible pastel colors in her white eyes. 

 

Then he was flooded with shock, agitation, and fear. The last didn't please him, but he let her hand go. Watching as she cradled it to her person like a mother does after grabbing her child from danger. The flush was still on her cheeks. He could tell, on top of feeling it, that she was torn. With a small nod of his head, Raizel left her alone. He knew she would need space. As well as a way to figure out how to cope with this change. The first of possibly many. 

 

**000**

 

It was quiet as they all sat around the dinner table. Several eyes were boring in Delphi in disbelief at what they had just heard. Others in amusement. But the general consensus was shocked that she would make the Noblesse actually learn to cook. Though, no one would begrudge her that. They all knew she was an odd person. Quirks plenty. And they couldn't help but feel as if something had changed. For one, she was actually sitting next to Raizel. A thing she had pointedly avoided doing since arriving and making her announcement. 

 

So, each person vowed to themselves that they would find out what had changed. And from the way Karias was being quiet, he knew. But the look on his face said he would not speak of it. That left only one option. And later they all knew, Tao would be showing them the surveillance videos of the day. The man was crazy in that manner. The only places that no cameras existed were personal bedrooms and the bathrooms. Because he valued being alive, and his own privacy. 

 

_ TBC  _

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE: 8/22/2018

The Choices We Make: 2/22/2018

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


End file.
